Somethings Wrong
by Aoi Osato
Summary: There's an attack and Yoko has gotta wake up D.S but why does everything seem a little weird? --NEW! Chapter 2!--
1. Default Chapter

The Attack Based on the Bastard!! Manga (Based mainly on the newly revised volume 1 manga) so hold with me. Yoko - Tia Noto Yoko & Lucien - Lusche or something  
  
Yoko shook angrily. She could just slap D.S! He was so rude and...evil! She looked at the sleeping Lucien next to her and stroked his hair gently. His hair was so soft and had that annoying baby look on his face, he was all too innocent.  
  
She sighed and turned on her back to look up the ceiling. Who did she really love, Lucien or..?  
  
The sun wasn't shining again and all she could hear was screaming. She looked up from the washing up. Lucien was washing the clothes again. "Lucien! Not again." Yoko turned on her heel and ran outside. It was complete havoc, everyone was running one way or the other and she could hear Lucien's voice. "Wahh! Monster! I'm scared.Yoko!" Lucien was hugging the laundry bag, looking around at everyone with tears in his eyes. Yoko ran up to him. "Don't just stand there you pimpsqueak!" She grabbed Lucien by the wrist and dragged him through the filled streets. There was screeching everywhere but it was barely audible with the sound of collapsing buildings. What the hell was going on? Yoko sneaked a glance behind them and immediately her eyes widened. "What the hell?" she gasped. It was like a giant furry thing with many eyes and the only thing vicious about it was a damned three sets of teeth. Yoko couldn't help but shake her head. What the hell did those old women throw out in the garbage anyway? Yoko and Lucien managed to reach the sanctuary only to be surrounded by the advisors. "Miss Yoko, please get D.S the situation is dire!" "We'll all perish!" "I wanna see him naked again!"  
  
Everyone paused to take a look at the one advisor who talked. "I'm.err.interested in the human anatomy." Everyone shrugged. "Please Miss Yoko! That thing is bearing closer!" Yoko felt her head spin. 'I can't, it's so embarrassing. He's like my brother!' She shook her head. "No, no, no! Not again! My poor Lucien and that wicked wizard! No way!" Yoko hugged the poor Lucien who was scared but still had no clue what was going on. Princess Sheila approached in what seemed a skimpy dress for a princess. Most of the advisors couldn't help but ogle. "Please Miss Yoko, so many attacks and only Dark Schneider can bear it. Please?" Yoko wasn't even listening. She was looking at Sheila funnily. Why was she wearing the most reddest lipstick? What's with the skimpy clothes? Yoko sighed and looked at Lucien who was clinging to her and bawling like a baby. "Would you just shut up!?" She shouted at Lucien who immediately covered his head in fright of being bonked over the head. Yoko took Lucien by the shoulders and cringed. Kissing your own 'brother'! (eww gross ahhhhhh images!) She squeezed shut her eyes until she saw fuzzy colours then slowly moved her face towards Lucien's. She was about to kiss him when she opened her eyes.and screeched. "Lucien, wipe your nose! That's gross!" Lucien had a trail of snot down his mouth. Lucien wiped the snot away and grinned sheepishly at Yoko. Yoko shuddered. She was that close to kissing a trail of snot. This time she didn't close her eyes but kissed Lucien straight away before any more snot could blast out of that nose of his. There was a bit of a flash and Yoko half turned away as Lucien began his transformation. After a while, Yoko turned around to face her Lucien.or what he had transformed into. A naked man with a trail of snot down his face.  
  
Well hrm, my first Bastard!! ficcy, what do ya think? I know I know, stupid but please review! 


	2. Fuzzy things

The Attack Based on the Bastard!! Manga (Based mainly on the newly revised volume 1 manga) so hold with me. Yoko - Tia Noto Yoko & Lucien - Lusche or something

----------------------

Yoko shook angrily. She could just slap D.S! He was so rude and...evil! She looked at the sleeping Lucien next to her and stroked his hair gently. His hair was so soft and had that annoying baby look on his face, he was all too innocent.

She sighed and turned on her back to look up the ceiling. Who did she really love, Lucien or..?

----

The sun wasn't shining again and all she could hear was screaming. She looked up from the washing up. Lucien was washing the clothes again. "Lucien! Not again." Yoko turned on her heel and ran outside. It was complete havoc, everyone was running one way or the other and she could hear Lucien's voice. "Wahh! Monster! I'm scared.Yoko!" Lucien was hugging the laundry bag, looking around at everyone with tears in his eyes. Yoko ran up to him. "Don't just stand there you pimpsqueak!" She grabbed Lucien by the wrist and dragged him through the filled streets. There was screeching everywhere but it was barely audible with the sound of collapsing buildings. What the hell was going on? Yoko sneaked a glance behind them and immediately her eyes widened. "What the hell?" she gasped. It was like a giant furry thing with many eyes and the only thing vicious about it was a damned three sets of teeth. Yoko couldn't help but shake her head. What the hell did those old women throw out in the garbage anyway? Yoko and Lucien managed to reach the sanctuary only to be surrounded by the advisors. "Miss Yoko, please get D.S the situation is dire!" "We'll all perish!" "I wanna see him naked again!"

Everyone paused to take a look at the one advisor who talked. "I'm.err.interested in the human anatomy." Everyone shrugged. "Please Miss Yoko! That thing is bearing closer!" Yoko felt her head spin. 'I can't, it's so embarrassing. He's like my brother!' She shook her head. "No, no, no! Not again! My poor Lucien and that wicked wizard! No way!" Yoko hugged the poor Lucien who was scared but still had no clue what was going on. Princess Sheila approached in what seemed a skimpy dress for a princess. Most of the advisors couldn't help but ogle. "Please Miss Yoko, so many attacks and only Dark Schneider can bear it. Please?" Yoko wasn't even listening. She was looking at Sheila funnily. Why was she wearing the most reddest lipstick? What's with the skimpy clothes? Yoko sighed and looked at Lucien who was clinging to her and bawling like a baby. "Would you just shut up!?" She shouted at Lucien who immediately covered his head in fright of being bonked over the head. Yoko took Lucien by the shoulders and cringed. Kissing your own 'brother'! (eww gross ahhhhhh images!) She squeezed shut her eyes until she saw fuzzy colours then slowly moved her face towards Lucien's. She was about to kiss him when she opened her eyes.and screeched. "Lucien, wipe your nose! That's gross!" Lucien had a trail of snot down his mouth. Lucien wiped the snot away and grinned sheepishly at Yoko. Yoko shuddered. She was that close to kissing a trail of snot. This time she didn't close her eyes but kissed Lucien straight away before any more snot could blast out of that nose of his. There was a bit of a flash and Yoko half turned away as Lucien began his transformation. After a while, Yoko turned around to face her Lucien.or what he had transformed into. A naked man with a trail of snot down his face.

---------------------

Well hrm, my first Bastard!! ficcy, what do ya think? I know I know, stupid but please review!


End file.
